Old Enemy, New Love
by Havik Masquerade
Summary: When Kevin comes back to Peach Creek after moving he notices Edd has changed and not in a good way.
1. Having Some Fun

It was just another day. Edd was slowly getting ready for school not caring about anything or even cared to do anything. He put on a pair of black jeans, some black boots and socks, his favorite hoodie, a red shirt, and his hat. He checked to make sure nothing was on his face or head except for his two black earrings on his left ear.

He got his things and put a drink and sandwich in his backpack before heading off to meet his friends. Ever since his freshman year of high school Eddy, Ed, and him went their separate ways or in this case separate schools. Edd stayed where he was at in Peach Creek where he learned to toughen up more but also making new friends in the process. Edd and his friends were the trouble makers in high school; pulling pranks, causing trouble, or just ditching school all together to drink or smoke in their favorite hang out spot.

Edd himself, didn't know why or how he started to act different or even dress different but either way he didn't care. Deep down he knew no one really cared why, he just went on not caring about what anyone had to say; not even his parents nor his teachers. Even the principal tried but failed to know the cause of why he came to be the way he was now.

He was in class, surprisingly to his teacher texting on his phone to one of his friends, Jason about ditching after the first class. Of course Edd agreed to this as it wasn't like anyone would really give a shit anyways. Who would?

After the first class ended , Edd shoved everything into his locker then headed out to meet his friends Jason and Matt, his friends since freshman year all the way up to now which was Junior year. Jason and Matt were waiting by the gate where cars would leave the parking lot smoking a couple of cigarettes while waiting for Edd to show up. When he did, they hopped the fence without anyone ever noticing them.

They walked to where they usually hung out and started to drink a couple of beers while talking about different things - mostly about how school sucked and the people there. One of their favorite topics to talk about was a girl named Lauren who they'd all agreed they'd fuck her in any way possible. Lauren was one of the hottest girls in their high school, everyone had the same ideas about her but Edd especially had some ideas about her; mostly but how and where he'd like to fuck her over and over not caring who knew about.

His friends knew Edd dreamed about fucking Lauren every time he saw her. To Edd she was a sexy piece of ass, even the way she dressed made him want to fuck her harder. Lauren usually wore semi tight tank tops with short shorts or skirts with converse shoes; sometimes she would wear lose jeans that would show her thong whenever she would bend down to get something. All in all she was hot no matter what she was wearing.

Once Matt managed to snap a picture of her without any clothes on one night when he went to her house. It was a present for Edd which he was extremely happy to receive on his birthday. He kept the picture in his wallet zipped up to where no one would see it; using it to jack off to whenever he needed to relieve the urge in the bathroom.

When they were bored, they decided to go do some graffiti which they called 'art' in an nearby ally. They got some paint cans with different colors, beginning to make their 'art' until the paint cans were empty. The artwork consisted of adult pictures which were mostly of Lauren in different sex positions even drawing her giving all of them blow jobs or them fucking her in her nice round ass or her wet pussy; sometimes all three of them at once.

When the day was turning into night, they headed home as they went their separate directions. Edd got home and went straight up to his room; popping open a beer and watched some tv. He fell asleep shortly after until the sun came up once again as Edd repeated the day as he did the day before. He glanced up to see a picture of Ed, Eddy and him back in middle school; he looked at it before burning Ed and Eddy's faces out with his cigarette then tossed it in the trash can before shutting his bedroom door.

As he headed out he saw Lauren walking on the opposite side of the street with her friends. She was wearing a belly tank with shorts that nearly covered her ass with a pair of sandals. When she bent down to fix her left sandal, he began to stare at her ass until she stood straight back up again; readjusting her shorts and tank before catching up with her friends again.

He watched her going further away from him until he looked away continuing on his destination. It was Saturday so he decided to just go solo today and think about what's been happening in his life.

When he stopped at a deserted part of the park, he laid back against a tree that was rotting, lit up a cigarette that he took out of his pack then looked up at the sky thinking about different things. The one person that came to mind was someone he'd least think about, the name that came to mind was Kevin.

He didn't know why he thought about his old bully that used to call him dork and double dweeb all the time when they were kids and in middle school but for some reason he missed Kevin. He wouldn't admit it but he missed being called dork and double dweeb sometimes. After all Kevin was one of the people who kept him being nice to others. Now everyone has either moved away or went to different high schools so there was no 'old friends' to see or to hang out with to catch up with how they were doing. It was just Edd, no one else. Of course new people had moved to Peach Creek but it was never the same as before.

Edd hardly talked to anyone else except for Matt and Jason who he met back in freshman year of high school, that was when Edd's image changed from good student to trouble maker. Fuck it. It didn't fucking matter anymore. Nothing would ever be the way it was before.

Edd closed his eyes as he continued to think about Kevin, for whatever reason the thought of Kevin calmed him down some even if he was thinking about fucking Lauren hard in the ass. He wondered if Kevin would moved back since moving to city a week after middle school ended and wondered what he looked like now or if Kevin would recognize him if he did come back.

He took the cigarette out of his hand and crushed it into the grass as he slowly went to sleep, the only thing or person he was thinking about was Kevin.


	2. Some Habits are Hard To Break

Edd continued to sleep until he was awakened by a buzzing sound that came from inside his jean pocket. His eyes still groggy he checked his phone to see who would be texting him, it was his friend Jason who had sent him a pic of Lauren. He opened the picture to see a visible Lauren nearly slipped out of her tank top almost exposing her breasts. When Edd saw the picture he could see just under her breasts and even her nipples were visible. Edd saved the picture to his phone and encrypted it so only he could see it on his phone.

Just then another picture was sent to him; again it was a picture of Lauren sent to him by his friend Matt. This time when he had opened the picture he saw Lauren's visible left breast wet as if they were at a car wash or having a water balloon fight. He saved the picture like he did with the first one and texted Matt to see where they were at to take pictures of Lauren.

_Edd: Where you fuckers at to get these hot pics of Lauren?_

_Matt: Were watching her from her backyard dude, come check out what Lauren's wearing with the tight ass tank._

_Edd: I will be there in 10 minutes, make sure she's still there and keep taking pics of her._

_Matt: You got it bro, see ya_

_Edd: See ya fucker_

He put the phone back in his pocket and headed off to Lauren's house - or rather her backyard to see what she was doing to make her tank all fucking wet. He couldn't stop thinking about the two pics that Jason and Matt had sent them at really good angles too; especially the second pic which was just perfect.

"Hey dude, over here." He heard Jason whispered as he saw them.

"Come check out what we got for you dude." Matt said to his friend who was coming up to them.

"Let's see it." Edd said in a narcissistic tone.

They quietly got on some old bricks that were stacked up steady enough to hold all three of them at once. When they looked over, they saw Lauren and her friends washing her car with water balloons. When the water balloons would hit the roof of the hood water would splash on their chests making them laugh.

"Why was the damn car in the backyard?" Edd asked his friends.

"Apparently it's in the backyard so daddy can fix it up for her. When he's done fixing his precious hot ass daughter's car he's going to park it in the drive way." Jason told his friend.

"Why don't they just fucking fix it in the driveway?" Matt asked.

"Someone tried to 'borrow' the car so they decided to keep it in the backyard on that pavement of cement." Jason answered him.

"Lauren's parents must be so damn proud of her. I wonder what her mom looks like." Edd asked as he took another pic of Lauren bending over to clean the rims of the car.

"I bet her mom is just as hot as her." Matt said to him.

"Look at that short skirt she's wearing. I bet if the wind picked boys were gonna see some thong action going on." Edd said to them both as they continued to watch Lauren wash the car.

Lauren was just having fun with cleaning the car. She was rubbing her car with her body slowly moving it up and down or anyway she could along with her friends Marissa and Tiffany. They would sometimes spray each other with the hose just for fun; unaware of who was watching them.

After awhile, Lauren's parents came home as they greeted their daughter and friends in the backyard.

"Damn look at the mom!" Jason said almost allowed.

"I would so fuck her in her pussy or ass" Matt said to his friend.

"I'd fuck both the mom and daughter, I mean look at the mom, she looks like even a hotter version of her daughter." Edd said staring the mom and daughter.

"I bet she's daddy's little princess" Jason said to them.

"It's time for this princess to come to daddy and get fucked in her ass like a good little princess." Matt said to Edd and Jason.

"Daddy isn't going to wait forever." Jason said to them with a smile.

Edd smirked as he knew who they were referencing to. Few years back, when they first saw Lauren, they would often joke about Edd being her daddy since he had helped her on more than several occasions because he was picked by one of his teachers who Lauren had to show her around and had to help her carry her books and open her locker for her because she couldn't remember.

"You know boys, my birthday is only 2 weeks away and I think I just found what I want for my birthday." Edd told them with monotone grim voice. He stepped down from the bricks before taking another look at Lauren who had just finished talking to her parents then went to head inside.

Matt and Jason stepped down to follow Edd. They knew that Edd wanted Lauren as an early birthday present so they decided that Edd was going to get that. After all, it would be a nice little present; something he'd enjoy to play with. Not like Edd really 'loved' her - no he didn't love her in a romantic way he was too smart for that. He'd just want to fuck her until her pussy and ass were sore from his dick going in and out making her scream but most importantly to say his name.

One way or another Edd would get her to say his name, to beg for him to fuck her when she needed it bad. Oh yes, that's what he wanted, he wanted Lauren to ache for him to throw her on the bed; to start fucking her in any way possible. Edd wanted her to beg for him to take her in the ass and then beg to suck on his dick after.

He wanted little princess and that's what his friends were going to do, even if they had to do it in an alternative way. Matt and Jason knew exactly how to bring Lauren to Edd but first they'd want to dress her up a little bit to make her more presentable for him. After all, daddy's little princess must have had some 'naughty' clothing items hiding in her bedroom somewhere and they were sure they could blackmail her also about her in order for her to cooperate.

All three of them left for their own places. When Edd reached his house there was no one there as per usual just a not from his parents telling him a bullshit excuse of why they left to another meeting.

_bull fucking shit! _He thought as he read the note, Edd read the note again:

**Dear Eddward,**

**We went out of town for another meeting, **

**We'll be back in time for your birthday **

**We love you very much!**

**Love, Mom and Dad**

_My parents never fucking kept their damn promises._ He thought to himself. _Here's to another birthday alone! or maybe not._

He popped open a bottle of beer, lit up a cigarette, and headed straight up to his room. Closing the door behind him, he laid down on his bed continuing to smoke his cigarette. When he was done he put it in his ash tray that had other cigarettes sticking out from it. He turned over to his side and read his clock; in big bold red lights it read: 6:45pm.

He then felt something he hadn't in awhile. Edd suddenly felt tears coming from his eyes as he quietly cried himself to sleep.

For the first time, he had no one to comfort him, sure he had Jason and Matt but they wouldn't fucking understand, after all they had fucking families that loved him, he didn't. He closed his eyes as the last name that seemed to comfort him remained in his head, Kevin.


	3. A Sheep In Wolf's Clothing

Waking up he saw his clock read 3:30 am. Edd decided in his head that he needed some air even though his body didn't want to move since drinking that beer but one wasn't enough for him because he had 3 more beers in hopes of comforting himself - comforting himself? What did he need comforting from? Loneliness? Depression? Anxiety? No. He knew he didn't need nobody to tell his problems to besides who in hell would care about a teen who's parents are always away on 'business' and don't return home till months later? In Edd's mind his parents never existed, he mostly had to do everything and as far as he was concerned he was emancipated.

Nobody really knew how he really felt. Sure he would get into trouble with Matt and Jason, do stupid shit, or act like a jackass sometimes but to him it was all an 'act' per say. He never really talked about the pain and anger that was locked deep down inside him.

Hell, no one even fucking bothered to ask how he was, they all just assumed the same thing about him, that he didn't care about anything and he would most likely drop out of school, ending up dead in a ditch or ally.

The truth was he cared, it was just hard for him to show it since his fucking parents were always gone every damn week with a shit excuse. He knew his parents really didn't care about him. He knew since he was kid that his parents never wanted to spend time with him even though they told him they 'loved' him. Love? Fuck that. He hadn't been loved not then and not now. He was on his own which was more or less likely true because he was left to his own devices and kept to himself unless he was with Matt and Jason.

Now here he was sitting on the driveway smoking another cigarette at was now 3:45 am. He was alone with his own thoughts; mostly about what he thought about himself, how he felt, or other people.

Maybe he was really depressed and lonely, there wasn't anyone who really could understand what he meant anyways so telling someone wouldn't work considering they would give him the same lecture over again about making new friends or opening up more. The richest thing someone has ever told him was be yourself and people will learn to love you for who you are. Really? Has no one ever even used their fucking brain? Hadn't they seen where that had gotten him? Nowhere. He tried many times to please others only for them to push him away like he was some kind of disease.

As far as he himself was concerned he done pleasing others no matter what the hell they told him. He tried and it failed so they could all fuck off for pretending to give a damn when he tried to open up about his problems.

Edd had gotten up and went for a walk. He ventured across the street to a vacant house that hadn't been occupied since the owners had moved away few years back. He opened the door noticing that it wasn't locked. Who would lock an abandoned house anyways? That would be stupid because there would be nothing of value in the house anyways so it'd be pointless.

He knew he shouldn't be in this house but he didn't care. It wasn't like anyone was up at nearly 4am nor was it broad daylight. All he wanted to do was look around the house to possibly see who had lived there, maybe an old friend? Acquaintance perhaps? Perhaps not. He couldn't find a single trace of a damn picture anywhere to see who had lived there. Judging by the way the house looked though, Edd thought that a loving family lived here. A mom and dad who actually took time out of there damn lives to spend some time with their kid or kids and not leaving them for extended periods of time.

Edd himself didn't know what had happened to his parents because they had never called or written him since they left. Hell even a fucking flare signal would have been acceptable to shoot up into the sky to let him know that they were okay but as usual, nothing, nothing at all except him living in an house all by himself with no one to talk to or to even express his feelings, if he had any to share at least.

He explored the house once more before finally leaving the house and headed back to his own. Even though his parents were gone it was actually nice to be on his own, until the loneliness began to set in as he had no one to talk to or even to spend time with. Most of the time he felt like a damn hermit because he would always be up in his room alone; hardly ever coming out unless he was hanging out with Jason and Matt which was mostly every week but that wasn't enough especially at night when the loneliness really sank into him.

To others he was somewhat of an enigma, sure he was still somewhat smart but he just acted and began to think differently. He tried to figure it out but couldn't so there was no point in trying again. The loneliness would get to him sometimes as other people at school always had someone there for them but no one had actually been there for him.

He pulled out an old yearbook that had looked like it had seen better days as he opened the book, he looked at some of the pictures from people he once knew and lived here in the Cul-De-Sac. Looking at the pictures from middle school he went through as he remembered each and everyone of them only for most of them to move right after middle school; even Ed and Eddy moved and went to different schools.

_Fuck it who needs them anyways?_

He tossed the yearbook to the ground and went right to sleep. It was 4:30 am but it wasn't like he had any plans so going to bed this late really didn't even fucking matter. Nothing to do except do what he wanted. What he wanted was to fuck Lauren hard of course but he knew that one day he would get his chance just to do that. Edd knew that daddy's little angel would enjoy it, after all she couldn't still be a virgin right?

Who was he asking? Himself? Of course he was asking himself in his mind at least. Who else would he ask? He mostly kept this thought to himself unless he told Matt and Jason in which even they agreed Edd could be somewhat of a mystery; sometimes not talking to them for awhile until he wanted to.

Edd fell fast asleep, having no more thoughts as he fell asleep in complete darkness and silence for the rest of the night until he had to wake up again to live the role that people made for him few years ago. I guess people really did think he was a wolf instead of a sheep in wolf's clothing, he knew he was vulnerable but at the same time playing the wolf who was a loner with no worries about anything in the world.

This has always remained untrue as tears slowly came down his cheek in darkness with no one to comfort him, instead comforting himself like he always had before as his pillow was drying from the tears which had soaked through.


	4. Dead Memories From The Heart

Walking around the Cul-De-Sac he saw how much everything had changed since he was a kid. New houses had been added and more people started to come and live in Peach Creek. The Peach Creek that had once been a quiet place to live wasn't so quiet as new buildings were always being built or remodeled.

Edd remembered how quiet it used to be, how you could here the crickets that would chirp or nothing at all at night time. He remembered how everyone used to play in the Cul-De-Sac without a care in world. Of course him and Ed would always be apart of Eddy's schemes to get rich quick to get some Jawbreakers.

He wondered around eventually ending up in the woods just outside of Peach Creek looking around familiar places where they would set up one of their scams but of course it would backfire on Eddy and them causing them to give everyone their damn quarters back.

He eventually made his way to the dump where the Kanker Sisters lived in that piece of shit trailer of theirs always trying to kiss him, Ed, and Eddy.

_Maybe if they were actually hot instead of shitty looking I would've kissed them_

He stepped into the trailer were the Kanker Sisters once resided. Kicking over old furniture he saw a picture of the sisters when they had tied them to their couch trying to kiss them. They had now since moved away back to where they were originally from- which was who knows where. Just like the picture he had of him and his once close friends, he burned all three of their heads with his cigarette; leaving holes where the Kanker Sister's heads have once been.

He walked out of the trailer, looking at it one last time before he got a text from Jason. Edd read the message before heading home; not wanting to do anything else today. When he unlocked his phone; he read the text:

_Matt: Where you've been dude? I thought we were going to hang out today?_

_Edd: I went solo today. Big fucking deal._

_Matt: You could have fucking told us that instead of having us wait at my fucking house._

_Edd: I'll hang out with you guys tomorrow, don't get your panties in a knot._

_Matt: Fine, whatever later dude._

_Edd: Later._

He walked back to his house feeling tired as hell. He didn't know why he felt tired he just did, in fact he didn't feel like meeting up with Jason or Matt tomorrow besides it wasn't a big fucking deal that he didn't show up today. It wasn't like he had to fucking babysit them every damn day. When he got home he grabbed 2 beers and sat on the couch watching tv.

There he sat, watching tv with nothing else to do. Tomorrow was Monday and he was wondering if he should go and ditch later or just ditch all together. What was the damn point? Everything had changed and nothing was going to bring the way things were back.

Secretly Edd had wished things were the way they were few years back when he and everyone else was in middle school. He would sometimes wish that he could go back in time to make himself be back in middle school, hell even before everyone went their separate ways.

Edd then decided to go upstairs to his bedroom. He turned on his cd player and listened to the cd that was already in there. It began to play as he plopped down on his bed staring at the ceiling listening to the song that was in the middle of playing:

**So and so called me yesterday**  
**So and so tells me that's me that so's okay**  
**I don't know took me far away**  
**Hopefully I'll be back one day**  
**So many places so many faces**  
**Everything changes and**  
**Everything's the same as**  
**So many places so many faces **  
**Everything changes**  
**Yeah typical I guess**

**I never cared that much  
I never kept in touch  
And most of all what really sucks is  
Everything and all of us**

**Everything sucks**  
**Everything sucks**

**I never cared that much**  
**I never kept in touch**  
**And most of all what really sucks is**  
**Everything and all of us**

When that song finished playing he popped in few more before realizing it was 1:15 am. _Am I seriously going to make this into a damn fucking habit? _He thought to himself when he looked at his clock. He turned off his cd player with the remote that came with it and got ready for bed. Edd had many things on his mind; wanting to get it all out but who was there to listen? No one, no one at all. He might as well kept everything to himself.

He saw no point in telling others how he felt. Why would they care? They didn't. As far as everyone else was concerned they only really cared about their own problems and how they felt; although Edd felt the same way most of the time he knew that if someone really needed him that he would take the time to listen even though currently there wasn't anyone to talk to that he knew would care.

He fell asleep with his thoughts plaguing his mind until he finally just let his thoughts roam in his head until the morning came.

When his alarm went off, he rolled over slowly opening his eyes to see the time, 6:30am. _Damn it, why couldn't I have set it for 7 and not fucking 6:30 am?_

He got up and got ready for school for another 'fantastic day'. _Fantastic my ass. _Edd thought as he headed down stairs to get something for lunch so he wouldn't be fucking starving listening to his dumbass teacher teaching him something he probably already knew how to do. He wasn't an idiot and he himself knew it. The others however thought otherwise.

After getting some food and a drink; placing it in his backpack he headed off to school hoping that something interesting or at least surprising would happen. This damn town needed it and needed it really bad otherwise he would do something to liven up the town; have them buzzing with wanting questions to why he did what he did if he had to make things more 'exciting' in any way he can.

When he got to school, he put his things in his locker then taking some out as he closed it and headed for his first class. When he got to his class he saw he was one of the first people there. _Oh great._ He thought. That's just what he needed, his teachers thinking that maybe he would be turning over a new leaf. He tucked his head into the hood of his hoodie over his black hat until the bell rang for class to start. He still had thoughts plaguing his mind and knowing that it was distracting.

When his teacher came in. She started to announce to them what they'd be doing for the week, until a 'new student' came into the classroom. When the he came in, Edd looked at him in shock as someone he knew had come back to Peach Creek.


	5. An Old Enemy Returns

When the not so new student - At least in Edd's mind showed up in his class he was still shocked. There standing next to his teacher was Kevin Dorn who to Edd look much different than when he was middle school. Kevin had grown out of wearing shorts and was wearing black jeans that looked a size to big on him. His hat remained backwards also red but Edd could see Kevin had gotten some muscle on him through his T-shirt which was a dark grey. To top it all off he too was wearing a black jacket but only bigger than his only Kevin's jacket almost framed his body.

Edd thought that maybe Kevin wouldn't recognize him since he changed as well. That's what he thought when like what what happened with Lauren, his teacher had to show Kevin his way around the school since the Peach Creek high school had expanded over the last summer due to so many new students arriving to live in Peach Creek with their families.

To make matter's even worse for Edd, his teacher instructed Kevin to sit next to Edd as it was the only available seat left. When he had his head down on his desk, he could see Kevin's black shoes walking and stopping at the seat next to his. _Fuck this I'm out._ He thought. Even though he semi glad to see Kevin this wasn't the way he really intended it to be.

He got up and left the class without one word to his teacher. When the teacher noticed he had left she called out to Edd.

"Eddward, where do you think you're going?!" his teacher asked.

At this moment Kevin's head had shot up. _Was that really Double Dork?_ He thought wondering if it might have been someone else? Kevin knew the Edd he knew was polite - too polite for his own good as he waited for Edd to say something back to their teacher.

"Well Eddward, were waiting for your answer?" She said as she waited patiently.

"I don't know Mrs. Walker, you tell me where I'm headed?" He said to her with his back slightly turned to her.

" Don't you dare get smart with me! Sit back down now! She almost yelled at him.

" Nah, don't think so Walker baby, I'm fucking out of here so why don't you go back to to teaching your little class okay princess?" Edd asked her in a slight arrogant grin.

At that moment, before Mrs. Walker could say another word Edd had left the classroom; slamming the door behind him shut as the other students sat there quietly not ushering a single word.

" Kevin?" She asked.

" Yes Mrs. Walker?" he replied back.

"You've probably known Eddward for awhile yes judging by his reaction to you yes?" Mrs. Walker asked him.

"Yea, I've known him for a long time." Kevin answered back to her.

" Can you try and bring him back to this classroom? This isn't the first time he's done this and the other student couldn't get him to come back." She explained to him.

With that in mind, Kevin went off to search for Edd. He didn't know what had changed into Edd to Kevin he used to have manners and respected others, not calling teachers 'baby'. He searched down the halls until he saw Edd walking down the hallway to his right. He finally was able to caught up to him until he shouted at him.

"Hey Double Dork!" He called up to him as he stood few feet away from him.

"It's been quite awhile since I last heard you call me that. How pleasant" He responded back to him.

" What's your fucking deal?" He asked Edd.

" I just simply got tired of being in that classroom." He said to him in an arrogant tone.

" Look just cut the shit and come back to the classroom." Kevin replied.

" Or else what?" Edd asked him.

" Or else I'll have to drag you myself." Kevin said to him confident that'd he won.

With those words, Kevin suddenly found himself up against the wall of the hallway. He had never been held up against the wall especially by Edd before. At this moment Kevin wasn't sure what to do or say.

"Listen here you little shit. You think you can just come back to Peach Creek and tell me what to do? You're sadly mistaken if you think I'll ever be intimidated by you. So why don't you just do me a favor and fuck the hell off? Got it?" Edd said to him.

Before Kevin could say another word Edd looked at him before walking off to his locker to ditch with Matt and Jason. He texted them to meet him where they had usually waited before. When Edd had gotten to his locker he had just finished getting his things when the locker door slammed shut.

"You little piece of shit fucker!" Edd said to Kevin as he saw his face only few inches away from his own. As they looked each other straight in the eye Matt and Jason came walking up to them.

"Hey Edd! Who's the little fucker?" Jason asked him and Matt were confused.

"He's someone I knew a long time ago that thought he was the shit." Edd said as started to laugh.

"Hey Edd we heard that the cheerleaders are going to be holding a car wash in 10 minutes, if we hurry we'll see them starting to get wet." Matt said to him as he smirked at Jason.

"We also heard that a certain little princess is going to help too." Jason said to them.

"Let's go boys, I don't want to miss seeing their asses and shirts wet." Edd said to both of them.

They started to walk away when Edd looked back at Kevin who had somewhat of an angry look. He knew that Kevin wasn't going to give up and secretly, Edd liked knowing that. He also liked knowing that it was going to turn into a cat and mouse game.

Kevin watched them as school was about to end for the day because it turned out to be a half day. When the bell rang, Kevin decided to wait for Edd at his house.

_Why the hell would I give 2 fucks about Double Dork anyways? _Kevin thought.

He walked to his house that he used to live in which was across the street to his room. He watched and waited for Edd to come home even though he didn't know why he was doing it in the first place. He didn't or never realized that the Double Dork lived right across from him. In a way to him it was kind of sexy knowing that his victim of him being a bully was there.

_What the fuck? Sexy? What the hell is happening to me?_ He thought to himself as he was staring outside of his window. Kevin knew he had to figure out what was happening with Edd even if it meant getting into physical confrontations with him or Edd's dumbass friends.


	6. Pests Are Hard To Get Rid Of

After what had happened yesterday Kevin was still trying to figure out why and how Edd became the way he was. He glanced at the house across from his wondering wen Edd would come out of the house. _Did that dork even know I live across from him?_ He thought as he got ready to go to school. He wondered about many things - mostly about Edd of course as he was tempted to help him even though he thought in his mind that he didn't care nor would he ever.

Today was another ordinary day, Kevin made sure he'd talk to Edd even if he did have to get into a fight with him. He still didn't know why he cared so much about him since they hadn't kept in touch why would they? He was with Ed and Eddy most of the damn time and it wasn't like he'd considered him a friend or anything.

Lately Kevin had been almost been seen everywhere where Edd and his friends would hang out at. Sometimes being at the hang out place before they'd reach there. Kevin still didn't know why he cared so much about Edd. To him, Edd wasn't even that special but something inside made him care about Edd. Kevin looked on as they had gotten into their hang out spot where he listened on them talking. Surprisingly, it wasn't about girls or this Lauren chick or even about school - No it was about him. Kevin could hear them talk about him from ear shot.

Kevin tried to stay quiet as long as he could to know what they were saying about him. He knew he'd blew his cover if he made one sound or movement so he picked a quiet spot to listen in on them only few feet away.

"Yo Edd, what was with that fucker you were talking to?" Matt asked him. Amused by the question.

" Yea I think he might have a crush on you dude." Jason said as he started to laugh a little bit.

" Did I inquire that we'd talk about him?" Edd asked them as he snapped that them for their questions.

" Chill bro. Matt said as he handed each of them a beer. " We were only curious because it seemed you two have known each other since he called you 'Double Dork' and you said you hadn't heard him say that in awhile." He finished as he took a drink of the beer.

" Kevin is none of your guy's concern. He's my problem so I'll deal with him. Don't ever bring him up again." Edd warned them. He had no idea why he stood up for Kevin, he knew that Kevin wouldn't have done the same but fuck it he didn't want to deal with his two dumb ass friends asking questions, especially about Kevin in particular.

They continued on moving away from the subject of 'Kevin'. Kevin himself couldn't believe what the dork said about him. _He actually told them to stop talking about me?_ thought to himself as re grained his footing. It was a good thing he was still involved with sports otherwise he'd be fucked right now. Kevin thought about jumping off of the pile of rocks where he was hiding as a big boulder was guarding him but he decided to listen on more.

They weren't really talking about anything interesting well at least not to Edd as he got distracted thinking about Kevin. Hell maybe every other person from his past would all come back. Not like he cared since well lets face it those fuckers weren't coming back and Edd knew that but secretly he was glad that Kevin came back.

They were almost about ready to head home when _SHIT!_ Kevin thought to himself when a couple of rocks went loose from underneath his shoe. Kevin fell hard on the other almost jagged rocks as was about to get up he saw Matt, Jason and Edd staring down at him. Edd slightly pushed both of them aside when he lifted up Kevin's chin. "Looks like we got ourselves a spy." Edd said to them as he smiled at Kevin.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Jason asked almost in an excited tone.

" Are we going to make the little fucker cry like a pussy?" Matt asked wondering what'd do.

"No." Edd replied back to him.

" No?!" Matt and Jason both said to him confused.

" I told you fuckers that I would deal with him not you so you fucks go back home. I'll deal with our little spy." Edd said to them.

"But.." Jason trailed off

Edd turned around and got in their faces; looking at them straight in their eyes. Both of them knew not to question Edd especially with the look like something was going to happen to you if you didn't back the hell off.

Matt and Jason did as they were told and headed back to their houses. When they were out of range Edd grabbed Kevin by the collar of his shirt pulling him up to his face. Kevin although not scared was unsure of what would happen.

" It seems that you didn't heed my warning when I told you to fuck off." He said to Kevin as he threw him into the hang out spot. "Tell me something Kevin did you think I was joking when I told you to fuck off or did you think that I wouldn't do anything about it?" He asked an already injured Kevin.

" Fuck off Double Dork!" Kevin yelled back at him as he held his side from the pain.

" Oh so now after spying on me you want me to fuck off?" Edd asked him as he punched Kevin n the stomach. "For your little information, I'm not the Double Dork you once knew back when we were fucking kids." Edd said to him as he landed another punch on Kevin.

Kevin landed on the old couch as his body was in the worst pain he'd ever had before. He looked up to see Edd on top of him unsure of what he was going to do, Kevin tried to push him off when he grabbed Kevin's arms and lifted them up over his head. To Kevin's surprise and Edd's, he had kissed Kevin on his mouth; slowly having his tongue enter into Kevin's mouth.

Kevin tried to yell at Edd but his yells were only muffled by the kiss that Edd was dominating. After a longer kiss, Edd had let go of Kevin's arms and gotten off of him. Kevin who was still on the couch remained there until Edd approached him again.

" I always did thought that you were sexy for someone who used to call me Double Dork." He to Keven as he kissed the still shocked Kevin's neck.

Edd held his head with his hand as he saw Kevin get up and walk out of the hang out spot. Edd smiled and looked at him before quickly catching up to Kevin. He turned Kevin around and kissed him again only this time going in for a deeper longer kiss than the first time.

"Come play again next time. Oh, and I love having you live across from me." Edd said to him as he walked away without saying another word.

When Kevin finally got home, he could see that Edd's bedroom light was on. Looking back at his own house he went inside to find that his parents were still out and had not gotten home yet. He went up to his own room to see that Edd was changing out of his shirt. Kevin could see that Edd had gotten some muscle on him. Not as much muscle as Kevin but just slightly smaller. He watched Edd as he got undressed even talking off his hat to a surprising Kevin his hair even though black was a little bit wavy and looked smooth but also in a messy state.

Kevin suddenly wandered if he enjoyed the two kisses that Edd had given to him just 20 minutes ago. He looked back at Edd's window to see that his light was still on but unaware of what he was doing. _Could he be planning something else? _Kevin said to himself.

Kevin thought that maybe he should return the favor to Edd since he did save him from getting his ass kicked by his two lame ass friends. Kevin decided to wait until what would happen next. Maybe just maybe he was starting to have feelings for the once weak Double Dork.

Edd who was in his room stared at his own lips that had just touched Kevin's and even his tongue. He smiled in the mirror as he turned off the light and got into bed before looking straight across to Kevin's room which was dark. For once Edd didn't grab his usual beer although he did want to do something else with Kevin that involved a beer.

For once in Edd's life things were going to be going smooth. The next few days that wouldn't be having school due to some school events which was a perfect time for Edd to play a little game with Kevin although he didn't know if it was for lust or love. He went to sleep knowing that'd he'd have to pretend that nothing happened and he knew that Kevin knew better than to tell anyone about the two kisses between them.

_That sexy fucker, I'll have to thank him for the kisses. _He said aloud as he once again looked back at Kevin's dark room where his little playmate was sleeping.


	7. Games For The Mind

It was morning and Edd got up early. He wanted to see if his newly found playmate was up or sleeping still. Either way he was going to have fun with Kevin whether Kevin himself liked it or not. He got dressed as usual then headed out the door to Kevin's house, normally he would be hanging out with Matt and Jason but they had gone on vacation since there was no school and with them being absent Kevin was all the fun he was going to get have - which he didn't mind at all.

He went up to Kevin's house noticing that no cars were parked in the driveway. He wondered if Kevin was home or not which he thought that if it was this early and there was no school then he would still be sleeping. He rang the door bell waiting somewhat patiently for someone to answer; whether that be Kevin, his mom, dad, or even his fucking pet. After few more times of ringing the door bell he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

When the door opened he stood face to face with the still groggy Kevin who was still in his boxers. Kevin on the other hand was tired but also shocked to see Edd standing in front of him.

"Aren't you going to invite me in? It isn't very polite to leave me standing out here." Edd said in somewhat of an amusement tone.

" Fine. Come in and hurry up." Kevin said to him annoyed.

"What do you want?" He asked Edd as he stood there waiting for Edd to talk.

" Is that how you always treat your house guests? Where are your manners?" Edd asked him.

Kevin just rolled his eyes. He was still tired and he didn't want Edd to be in his house especially after what happened yesterday and the two kisses Edd had planted on him.

" As for why I'm here, I just wanted to hang out with you. Is there something wrong with that? Can't two old friends catch up? Edd asked him in a mocking innocent voice.

" You want to hang out with me? Well fuck you! I'm not going to fucking hang out with you after yesterday especially since you had the fucking nerve to kiss me. What the hell was that all about?" Kevin finished as he saw Edd smile at him.

" Listen Pumpkin, I know what I did yesterday and I know you enjoyed the two kisses I laid upon you so why don't you cut the shit and we can catch up?" Edd asked him, looking straight into Kevin's green eyes.

_Did h- he just call me pumpkin?_

Kevin looked at him before nodding in agreement. He didn't like the idea of Edd being in his house or hanging out with him and he didn't know if Edd was playing games with him or not but whatever the reason Kevin just rather stay on Edd's good side for now.

" Nice boxers you got there Pumpkin, they look cute on you." Edd complimented.

Kevin blushed as he went up stairs. He was surprised when he heard another set of footsteps on the staircase realizing it was Edd. When they had gotten into Kevin's room he unknowingly invited Edd in as he got his towel to take a shower. When he turned around however, he saw Edd laying down on his bed throwing one of his baseballs into the air then catching it.

" W-What the fuck are you doing in my fucking room?!" He yelled at Edd.

" Relax Pumpkin, I'm going to wait right here for you." Edd said to him as he winked at Kevin.

Kevin grew in frustration but decided that maybe all of this would wash away as soon as he got into the shower. When he got to his bathroom he had made sure lock the door so no one would be able to get into the bathroom while he was in there.

Edd heard the shower turn on and thought it was the perfect time for him to explore around Kevin's room. He looked inside his closet where Kevin's clothes were hanged and when he wondered over to his underwear drawer, Edd smiled in delight as rummaged threw his boxers and picking out which ones he thought would look cute on Kevin the most. Edd then took some putting into his jacket pocket to keep as a little memento from his little visit.

He continued to look around when he heard a buzzing sound coming from Kevin's side table. He looked to see that a girl named Jessica had text him. Edd growled and looked to see what the text had said.

_Jessica: Hey baby, I just wanted to say that I miss you and it's hard knowing that you moved away. I hope you come back soon. I love you._

At that moment Edd decided to break it off with Jessica for Kevin. After all, Kevin was now _**his **_and no body was going to take Kevin away from him, not even a slut like Jessica who probably was a skank anyways and had slept with thousands of guys just to piss off daddy and mommy. Edd decided to reply for Kevin with a message of his own to scare Jessica off for good and never text Kevin again.

_Kevin: I know you miss me and all but now it's time for you to fuck off my dick and move on. You're nothing but a skank and in all honestly I just used you to get what I wanted. I got what I wanted and I don't want hear from you again, I found someone better than you could ever be so go back to your corner on the side walk._

After few minutes of waiting Edd saw that Jessica had replied to him. Edd smiled as he realized that he had made her cry. To him that was the one of the greatest things he could ever fucking do to someone.

_Jessica: You're an asshole! I hope you enjoy your new damn fucking life without me you jerk!_

_Kevin: You know I will babe, It'll be so much easier now that I got rid of you so bye bye whore._

Edd saw a little message notifying Kevin that he had gotten blocked by Jessica. Edd of course didn't care as he deleted the notification and Jessica's number along with any other numbers that Kevin wouldn't miss or need, after all Kevin had Edd now so there was no need for these fucks to even be contacting him.

As he finished with Kevin's phone he put it back before he heard the shower turning off. When he heard the bathroom door unlock. H heard Kevin's footsteps approach his room as Edd laid back on the bed throwing the ball up in the air as he was doing before. When he saw Kevin he smiled at him with a sly look almost licking his lips.

" Looking good Pumpkin." He said to him as he went up close him.

Kevin looked away slightly before going over to get his clothes to get dressed. Before he could get his clothes he felt Edd's hands rub all over his body. He tried to pull away but started to enjoy Edd's hands roaming his body. Edd started to caress every part of his chest to his abs he then started to kiss Kevin on his neck making Kevin slightly moan as he left Edd's soft lips on his own freshly washed skin.

Before Kevin knew it, he felt that his towel was no longer covering himself when he saw it on the floor. The cool air made his dick get erected some as he wanted Edd to rub his dick or even just caress it slowly.

Edd moved his hands down his body as Kevin stiffened feeling his dick underneath Edd's hand. At that moment he had turned facing Kevin; pushing him back on his bed. Edd then started to give him a passionate kiss then moved his soft lips from his mouth all the way down to his dick. Kevin started to moan as he felt Edd sucking on his dick slowly moving his head up and down. He then started to explore underneath his dick moving his tongue around the shaft causing Kevin to moan louder.

He started to whimper when Edd had stopped exploring his body with his tongue. When he looked up to see why, he saw that Edd was getting undressed at he was down to his boxers which Kevin took notice of. Once he was fully undressed, Edd had rubbed his dick against Kevin's; causing both of them to orgasm. They continued to rub their dicks together when Kevin suddenly got the urge to explore Edd's dick; wanting to suck on it badly.

He pushed Edd onto his back; sucking on his dick slowly; almost wanting to please Edd; to hear him moan in pleasure. Kevin wanted to know that he had pleased Edd doing whatever he wanted to Edd.

They continued on for hours as they roamed each other's bodies until it was late afternoon. Edd decided that he should get going as his Pumpkin slept through him getting dressed. He left a note for Kevin before leaving for his house. When Kevin woke up; he noticed that Edd was no longer beside him. He saw a note next to him as he read it he was shocked at what it said.

_Dear Pumpkin,_

_Thanks for the wonderful time, it was nice playing with you again_

_Meet me at the hangout tomorrow at 10 pm sharp, **DON'T** be late_

_If you don't come, you'll know I'll find you so think twice about not going_

_Also, I put my number in your phone and I have yours_

_P.S. I took care of Jessica for you and anyone else you didn't need_

_\- Edd_

Kevin was pissed at he would go through his phone but more shocked that Edd would want to see him again. As it quickly became night he went to sleep wondering what Edd was planning tomorrow. He heard that his parents had came home talking before heading to their bedroom. Kevin didn't dare tell his parents what had happened and knew that Edd's parents weren't even around to care. _Fuck it all to hell._ He thought to himself, I'm meeting Edd tomorrow.

The next day had came and Kevin wanted to meet Edd. He got up early hoping to see him until he saw Edd kissing a girl he remembered her name to be Desiree. Kevin was pissed as he saw Edd kiss a damn broad after their romantic night last night. Kevin watched as they both smiled and laughed as they continued to kiss; going back into the ally.

He walked away from them pissed; wanting to kick Edd's ass. What the fuck?! _That dumb ass! How could I be such an idiot for thinking it meant something more?_

Kevin walked to a secluded place and began punching the wall; leaving bloody scraps on his knuckles that started to get purple after the first few punches. He looked down as he felt tears falling down leaving a little puddle of them next to his foot.

_FUCK THIS and FUCK HIM! I'm not going to put myself through this shit especially if he thinks I'm stupid not to know that he's going to be lying._

He went back to his house still wreathing over what he had just seen. He punched his wall leaving a hole on it until he had calmed down. Later in the afternoon, Kevin was watching TV when he heard his phone buzz. He looked to see who it was and saw it was Edd. He through his phone against the wall before looking up at the ceiling wondering if he should reply.

He went to reach for his phone to find that Edd had sent two text messages, he opened the first message and read it.

_Edd: Hey Pumpkin,I hope you're ready for tonight because I got some surprises for you. Remember get to the hang out by 10 pm._

Kevin started to get pissed again; cringing at the fact that he pretended he didn't do anything wrong. He tried to calm down when he saw the second text message.

_Pumpkin, where something sexy. I want this night to be even more special than last night._

Kevin punched another hole into his wall after he read both texts. When 10 pm started to roll around he got ready to see Edd at the hang out. He couldn't wait to hear Edd's explanation. As he got to the hangout he waited for Edd as it was five minutes past 10 before Kevin saw him.


	8. Forget About Everything Else

Kevin saw Edd approach him closer as he saw Edd had what looked like a large sack with him. Kevin was still annoyed with Edd kissing a girl when they're the ones that had a romantic night together. He wasn't sure if he should say something or not or just pretend like nothing happened but only a complete dumb ass would just let it slide. Kevin waited until Edd came closer, he saw that he had a grin on his face which not surprisingly meant he had a surprise. Kevin shifted as he got somewhat tired of having to wait. It was already 10:30 pm and he felt tired and didn't want to be here at all.

Finally after few more minutes Edd was standing only a foot away from him. Kevin was still annoyed as he didn't even ask what was in the bag nor did he even give a damn. Still smirking Edd untied the sack before even talking to him as he pulled out something that wasn't recognizable in the dork. When Edd looked up he finally spoke to Kevin.

"Hey Pumpkin, did you miss me? Edd asked him innocently.

"Whatever Double Dork, just tell me why you wanted to fucking meet me here so I can get the hell out of here." Kevin said in an irritated tone.

"Temper, temper Pumpkin. Where are your manners?" Edd asked him mockingly.

"I'm out of here." He told Edd as he brushed passed him making his way back home.

Before Kevin was even more than five feet away, he felt something grabbing him; pulling him back. He turned around to see Edd still smiling at him. Kevin instantly pushed Edd of of him before continuing to walk back home.

"What's wrong Pumpkin?" Edd asked as he grabbed Kevin again.

Kevin suddenly turned around and punched Edd in the stomach. Edd landed on his ass as he looked up to see Kevin standing over him. Kevin grabbed Edd by his jacket. Edd found himself that he wasn't smirking anymore - in fact, he had a straight face as Kevin looked at him straight into his eyes.

"Listen Vincent, I don't like being played like a dumb ass especially by someone like you." Kevin said to him before punching him again.

"Pumpkin, Pumpkin, Pumpkin. Whatever do you mean? I never played you." Edd said to him he was still held up by Kevin.

"Don't fucking call me Pumpkin you irritating piece of shit Double Dork and don't fucking lie either." Kevin said to him as he dropped Edd to the ground.

Kevin then reached into Edd's pocket and grabbed a cigarette and lighter; sitting on a nearby rock; he lit up the cigarette and started to smoke it. He finally felt relaxed as his heart stopped racing. Edd knew what he was talking about. He saw Edd looking his way earlier while he was with Desiree. After all, he wasn't stupid, Edd knew what he was doing.

"You're pissed at me because you saw me with Desiree, right?" Edd asked him, sitting next to him lighting up a cigarette of his own.

"What the hell do you think Double Dork?" Kevin replied.

"Listen pump- Kevin, what we have between us is a secret. No one knows about us. I have to keep up my image as a rebel bad boy who doesn't care about shit. Not to mention that you need to keep up your damn image as a jock whose also popular with the girls." Edd said to him.

Kevin looked at him shocked at what he had just heard. Never had he heard Edd refer to himself as a 'rebel bad boy' he also never heard him say that he didn't care about shit, although he knew this wasn't the same Double Dork he once knew when they were kids. The Double Dork he was now talking to was going through something and he was determined to find out what. Kevin was awakened by his trance when Edd spoke again after taking the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Did you think I didn't notice you and all the damn girls that had been flirting with you? You became quite popular the last few days since you came back." Edd said to him as his eyes focused on the distance ahead.

Kevin looked at Edd who still had his eyes straight ahead. Just then, Kevin did something he never expected he'd do, he pulled Edd to him as he gently kissed Edd on his lips. Edd's eyes slowly closed. He could feel Kevin's tongue overlapping his. He could feel the warmth of Kevin's mouth as it came into his own. Edd slwly pulled Kevin on top of him; making Kevin stop as he looked down at Edd.

"What if someone sees us dork? Then what?" Kevin asked.

"Hushhh, forget about everything else and everyone. Just do what you've been dreaming of doing." Edd whispered into Kevin's ear.

Kevin froze as Edd leaned back and smiled at him. Kevin was unsure if they should be moving this fast especially since they'd only fucked once before. For some reason or another Kevin didn't care. Edd was right, they did have to keep their relationship a secret but for now Kevin wanted to enjoy his time with Edd.

They didn't know how long they'd be able to keep their secret since things would be weird at school but now wasn't the time to think about that. Kevin gently took off Edd's jacket and shirt as he continued to kiss him until he saw his exposed neck. He attacked his neck; biting it almost leaving a hickey until he bit it harder. Edd moaned when he felt Kevin's teeth going deeper into his skin; leaving marks on his smooth soft skin.

He then started to unbutton Edd's pants as Edd started to get goosebumps from the cool air that touched his skin. Kevin pulled them off down to mid thigh until he could full expose Edd's erected dick. It didn't take much for his dick to get erected even the slighest touch by Kevin made Edd aroused with pleasure. He unzipped and unbuttoned Kevin's own pants; pulling them down as he saw Kevin's dick almost standing straight up through his boxers.

Edd, not wanting to wait, licked Kevin's dick through his boxers. Edd felt Kevin's pulsating dick get hard when he reached the tip of his dick then proceeded to lick it back down. Kevin grabbed Edd's dick; moving his hand back and forth on it when Kevin too pulled down Edd's boxers. When they got tired of what they were doing; Edd took his mouth and placed it on Kevin's dick; sucking on it hard. He then started to kiss every inch around Kevin's dick; not missing a single inch.

Kevin started to moan; wanting Edd to place his mouth back on his dick to suck on it more although Kevin wanted to take in Edd into his mouth too. They both started to get hot and sweaty as they got more closer to each other licking each other in slow rhythms making each other moan.

" P-Pump.." Was the only thing Edd could say when he orgasmed all over Kevin. Kevin decided it was time to pleasure Edd as he turned him over gently.

" Get ready dork." Was the last thing Kevin said to him before he had pushed his dick into Edd's ass making him gasp at the sudden force. Of course Edd's rectum had to stretch some to accommodate Kevin's dick, he had gotten used to it as Kevin went in and out of him hard; making both of them orgasm at the same time.

They continued for hours on end until they heard some bushes to their right. They hurried in getting dressed making sure it looked like nothing happened. The rustling got louder as Edd and Kevin saw who it was, they knew that if they had gotten caught it wouldn't be easy to explain. There coming out of the bushes was Edd's friend Matt.

" Hey..E-Edd..?" Matt said as his face had a confused look onto it.

"What the fuck do you want?" Edd said, his voice getting an angry tone to it.

"I just came to hang out with you since the vacation didn't last long, we got back 20 minutes ago. What's going on? He asked when he started to observe them.

Edd wanted to kick Matt's ass for coming to the hang out. Not only was he pissed but he interrupted what was supposed to be a 'making up' night. Kevin saw the look on Edd's face, he wanted to calm him down some but didn't know what to say or risk saying something stupid that would blow their cover.

"Look. Why don't we all just go home and maybe we can all hang out tomorrow?" Kevin asked them both; hoping to restore some peace.

"I'm not hanging out with you. You're just a little piece of shit leech." Matt said to him.

At that moment Edd had punched Matt in the mouth knocking him back onto a rotted tree stump. Edd then had gotten on top of him continuing to punch him in the face until Kevin had to pull him back.

"Calm down dork!" Kevin yelled as he pulled Edd away from Matt.

"What the fuck was that for you little shit?!. You know ever since this loser came back to live here you've been acting like a fucking pussy lately. I mean it's not like this little shit is your damn boyfriend is he?!" Matt asked looking Edd straight into the eye.

"No. He's not. Now get the hell out of my face before I break it." Edd threatened him.

"If I find out you're fucking lying and you went faggot on Jason and I, you're going to fucking regret it. Matt said back to Edd.

"You couldn't threaten me even if you tried. You think that just because we've been friends since 9th grade that you know me? Don't make me laugh you little shit. You don't know anything about me so fuck off you little cunt." Edd replied to him as he got straight into Matt's face.

Matt backed off as he headed home. When Matt was out of range, Edd went ballistic. He started to punch the trees and boulders. He managed to crack on boulder some only to be on the receiving end of a bruised and bloody hand. Kevin who remained silent, grabbed him from behind. He whispered into Edd's ear that made him calm down. He then wrapped up Edd's hand with his his own shirt that he ripped.

Both of them headed back home in silence. They didn't talk to each other until They had reached Kevin's house.

"Pumpkin, come over to my house tomorrow." Was all he said to Kevin before making his way to his own house that remained empty until he had returned. He watched Kevin sneak back into his house trying to be careful of not waking up his parents - if they were still there.

Edd had walked into his own house, as he was now alone with no body with him. He headed up to his room to go to bed alone.


	9. Relationships Never Last You Idiot

The next day had come, Kevin decided to check his phone to see if he had any texts, missed calls, or even voice mails from any of his friends who he had been hanging out with since he had came back to Peach Creek. Since he had returned, he had gotten popular with everyone especially the girls who were always talking about Kevin as if they were dating him. Kevin himself didn't really care since most of the time he ignored all the unwanted flirting that annoyed him. What had annoyed him the most was every girl wanting to date him. Kevin was used to this, after all he was the popular jock that all the girls loved and the guy that the other jocks hanged out with.

Kevin had turned on his phone to find that he had received a text message from Edd. He knew it probably had something to do with Edd wanting to meet Kevin at his house today. He unlocked his phone and clicked on the message icon to read the text that had been sent from Edd. He was somewhat nervous about reading the text but he gathered up enough courage to read it, he never acted this nervous before, closing his eyes he read the text in his head.

_Edd: Pumpkin, get your ass to my house by 2 pm no later. _

Kevin saw that it had been sent 25 minutes ago, he looked at the clock to find that is was 10:45 am. Kevin wondered why Edd wanted him at his house by 2 pm and wanted to question Edd about it since he thought he could go over any time. He breathed silently before replying to the recent text that had been sent to him.

_Kevin: Why 2 pm dork? You better not be fucking pulling any shit._

He was surprised that Edd had replied to his text which shocked him because he thought Edd wouldn't reply back. Kevin thought he'd be busy by now doing something stupid or chase after girls or even go spy on Lauren to see what she was up to, instead he had replied back; making him wonder what Edd was planning on doing.

_Edd: Relax Pumpkin, I'll be busy until 2 pm. I wouldn't dream of pulling any shit with you. Just get your ass at my house at 2 pm._

_Kevin: Fine. I'll be at your damn house at 2 pm._

_Edd: Don't be mad Pumpkin, smile._

Kevin hated when Edd gave him that idiotic pumpkin nickname but secretly he thought it was cute since he called Edd a dork so he thought he would continue to let Edd call him pumpkin for now, just until he got annoyed with it. He had gotten up and showered as he thought about what Edd wanted to tell him. He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that his hot shower had now turned into a cold shower. Kevin made a loud gasp when cold water had hit his back; waking him up from his thoughts.

He finished with his shower and got out hoping his day would go smooth unlike last night when Edd's friend Matt showed up nearly catching them in the act. Kevin didn't know why it got irritating to him to see one of Edd's dumb ass friends show up just to tell him he and Jason got back. To him it was fucking stupid.

_Why the hell couldn't they just text Edd? It's not like they have to go and check up on each other, shit. What are they doing playing house?_

Kevin continued in thoughts as he finished getting dressed and brushed his hair. He found it funny that he would brush his hair just to put a hat on but it was Kevin and he liked wearing his hat, this time backwards. He heard his phone buzz knowing it could be one of his friends or Edd, when he looked at his phone, he noticed that it was Edd again. He shook his head almost laughing as he did.

_Did he not want me to forget or is he just feeling lonely?_

Kevin knew that Edd's parents were never around. In fact he had never once seen the actually talk to Edd without the use of their signature sticky notes telling him what he needed to do or just to tell them they had to leave. Kevin decided to take his mind off of Edd and went out to do something before 2 pm. He went to go off on his own taking his phone with him. He decided that he would kill some time by going to the movies, seeing how it was only 11:15 am and the movie would last until 1:30 pm. Kevin got his ticket and food as he was going to see an action movie. He had just gotten into his seat when the previews started to play.

Meanwhile, Edd was bored out of his damn mind. He didn't feel like doing anything today especially since he didn't feel like it. Edd had already finished his homework which was easy for him because he had already learned it before so it was quite embarrassing when he had to correct his teacher for calculus for getting a problem wrong which had also caused embarrassment for his teacher Mr. Davis.

Edd knew that everyone thought he was just a dumb ass; knowing nothing since he would ditch half the time or sleep if he did show up. In reality, he was smarter than most of the kids in his school so he really had no need to actually pay attention even though he was still listening. Knowing this made Edd seem hard to figure out whether he was actually capable of doing his work or if he was just slacking off for the hell of it.

Edd of course, found it amusing that his teachers had a hard time 'understanding' him and or his problems. _My problems? What damn problems do I have? _Edd hated when the teachers would try and try to get close to Edd only for him to tell them to fuck off for annoying him or even asking him dumb ass questions that referred to his life at home._ Fuck! Not this stupid shit again. _

The teachers should have known that his poor excuse of parents were never around or barely heard from. Once Edd made a smart ass comment to the principal when she asked how she could reach Edd's parents. Of course, this was too easy for Edd but like always he couldn't resist. He had told her to right the message on a sticky note and send it to them in Europe - which they had been at for few months now. The principal saw Edd smirking and had sent him back to class although she knew Edd wouldn't go back to his class.

Now here he was in his house with no one around him. He didn't feel like talking to Jason or Matt since they had came back from an early vacation and he had absolutely no interest in seeing what Daddy's precious daughter was up to since he had watched her undress in her room the day before as she went to bed. He of course didn't gt caught but he knew he wanted to fuck the shit out of her.

He took out a cigarette and started to smoke it as he laid back down on his bed. He wondered if Pumpkin was going to show up or not seeing how he was popular he would have much more of a social life than what he had. He slowly closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep as he put his cigarette in his ash tray. He hoped that no one would bother him especially if it wasn't even that damn important to him.

As for Kevin, he looked at his phone and realized that the movie was almost over. It was 1:25 pm so he knew that he cold make it back to his house by 1:50 and have 10 minutes to spare before going to Edd's house. At the end of the credits, he had got up from his seat and walked out with some trash from the food. He brushed some of the crumbs off of him and had set off for his house then to Edd's house.

He wondered what Edd wanted to talk to him about. He knew it probably had to do with their intimate moment at Edd's hang out spot which confused him because he thought that it wouldn't be such a big deal. As he got home, he looked at his phone to see it was 1:55 pm, he only had five more minutes left before going to Edd's house.

Kevin knew Edd was really lonely in that house so he thought that maybe talking to him, even for 15 minutes Edd wouldn't feel so damn lonely all the time. After all, his parents weren't there and there was hardly anyone there for him to talk to. As 2 pm rolled around, he started to head towards Edd's house, hoping he wouldn't run into anybody else.

Kevin approached the house and rang the doorbell hoping that Edd was home since he hadn't talked to him since this morning. He rang the doorbell again after hearing no one coming to answer it. Finally, he decided to knock on the door; almost banging on it that he thought he was going to put a hole or dent in it.

Edd suddenly woke up hearing the loud banging on his front door. He slowly walked down stairs still groggy as he continued to rub his eyes. He looked through the window to see who it was and saw it was Kevin. Edd smirked, looking at the clock he realized that Kevin was right on time; almost early - Edd liked that. He opened up the door and smiled at Kevin. He noticed that Edd might have been sleeping and suddenly he felt bad about banging on the door.

" Get in and hurry up." Edd said still tired.

" Damn." Kevin replied as he walked in when Edd moved aside.

" What was important that you needed to talk to me at 2 pm? " Kevin asked.

" Oh, about that, yeah, I'm ending our little secret relationship." Edd said to him without even so much a batting of the eye.

Kevin stood there shocked, his eyes just gazed Edd who just stood their looking like he was punched in the stomach. He continued to look at Edd who then had a confused look on his face as to wondering why Kevin was looking at him like that. Edd then chuckled a bit at Kevin who still said nothing in response.

" Why do you want to end our so called non existent secret relationship? We never even had a relationship." Kevin finally said to him.

" Listen Pumpkin, we've known each other for years now and you know as well I knew that it wouldn't really work out. What did you really expect? Did you expect that we would be all fucking lovey dovey and suddenly things would be all sunshine and rainbows?" He said almost in a narcissistic tone of voice.

" Listen dork, I-.." Before he could tell Edd what he wanted to say Edd punched him in the face; knocking Kevin back against the wall hitting his head on a picture. Kevin looked up to see Edd was once again standing over him with a cold expression on his face.

" Listen Dorn, Relationships don't fucking last you idiot! Get that through your head!" He picked up Kevin by the shirt collar, observing the expression on his face; including the bruise which was now forming underneath Kevin's left eye. He then let go of Kevin before walking away from him pointing to the door. Edd waited for Kevin to leave his house so he could be alone again.

" Get out." Edd finally said to Kevin, breaking the silence between them.

Kevin had slowly risen to his feet before taking a look at Edd who till had his back turned to him. At that moment Kevin finally understood Edd. Kevin knew that Edd was afraid of being alone but knew that Edd didn't know how to love another person; only for that person to leave him alone again. Kevin brushed himself off as he touched the door knob he turned to Edd giving himself one last look at Edd; who was now looking down with his fists tightly clenched standing there by himself.

" Listen dork, if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me but don't bring your dumb ass friends, the last thing I need is those two fucks on my ass questioning me about the two of us and what happened." Kevin said before he opened the door and left; shutting the door before heading for his own house.

At that moment Edd felt a tear drop coming from his eyes as it landed softly on the floor, not even making a sound. Edd continued to stand there a few more minutes before heading up to his room where he knew that he would be alone in his thoughts that continued to plague him.

He started to remember all the times his parents had left him alone to go to different parts of the world without even telling him or taking him with them. He would find out by a damn sticky note 'explaining' to him why they left. He knew his parents didn't care about him, they never had since the accident he had when he was a child that left a scar on the top of his head that was healed but still visible even though some thin hair was covering hit which was hidden under his hat. Ever since then, his parents were mostly absent. Of course he tried to be the 'perfect' son but nothing was ever good enough.

Now he had pushed away the only person that probably had ever cared for him, Kevin. He started to think about the words Kevin had told him only for him to erase it from his mind; fearing that he was seen as weak for 'begging' him to come back and continue their relationship. He knew it wouldn't work out, they were just two completely different people with different aspects of life, Kevin was popular and tried to see things through even when it seemed bad, Edd was considered a trouble maker and saw the negative in all things even though he tried to see the positive.

Edd had gotten up and looked into his mirror before punching it; causing it to shatter leaving pieces of glass everywhere and his hand bloodied. He looked at the pieces of glass and saw his reflection, realizing he was just as shattered as the mirror. Looking at the shards he wondered to himself what exactly happened to him that made him become like this.

_Maybe there is no hope for me, maybe I'll end up alone. _


	10. Like Nothing Happened

The next day proved hard for both Kevin and Edd, it got uncomfortable seeing each other knowing what happened the day before. Kevin although feeling like his old self still couldn't help wonder what Edd was doing since yesterday. He got out of his thoughts when of the girls in his group of friends dragged his arm to go hang out at the park which Kevin nodded and walked with them. They headed out the doors of the school building when he saw Edd sitting on the grass next to a tree. Kevin didn't know what to say to Edd because he looked like he barely got any sleep - at all. Kevin was only stopped when the girl from his group pulled on his arm again.

They walked passed Edd only few feet away and Kevin noticed that Edd had glanced up at them. When he did, Kevin was now sure that Edd didn't get any sleep, his eyes were puffy that could only get from crying and he just plain looked like shit. Kevin thought about going over to talk to him but was once again pulled away by the clingy girl beside him. After they passed Edd had gotten up and walked away towards a different direction.

Kevin knew Edd might be going to the hang out or his house but wasn't sure because he went to the opposite direction of both the hang out and his house. He wondered where Edd was going. When they reached the park, he was so distracted that he didn't even know what his frends were talking about and only made comments every 10 minutes which got annoying to his friends.

" Yo Kevin,what's up with you dude?" A tall brunette haired boy asked as he observed Kevin across from him.

" Huh? What? " Kevin asked when he was snapped out of his trance.

" You've been acting this way all day, what's the deal?" A blonde headed girl said to him who sat next to him.

" I-It's nothing, I've just been thinking." Kevin replied to them.

" Is it about that guy Edd?" Another guy in their group asked.

" W-What makes you think it's about him?: Kevin asked nervously, looking at his friend.

" Well dude, you haven't made it anymore obvious." His friend told him, almost smirking.

Kevin knew they were right. He did make it obvious he was thinking about Edd but it was hard not to fucking think about Edd, especially after what had happened yesterday between them and himself looking like an asshole for just leaving. He knew he should've just stayed with Edd and refuse to leave. He wouldn't have gave a damn if Edd yelled at him for not leaving. Kevin didn't want to admit it but he had to act like nothing happened between them; that it was just a little fling that meant nothing more. At the same time he was wondering how Edd was doing.

Edd was feeling like his old self after awhile, he hung out with Matt and Jason looking at some college girls at a carnival their college was having. They were looking at all the girls joking about which ones were hot and do. Edd felt happy, he hadn't felt that way in a long time which made it even more enjoyable that they were just hanging out talking, smoking, and drinking. For some reason or another Edd didn't care about what had happened to him in the past, he was having fun and happy for once so he knew he wasn't going to blow it on some damn petty feelings. He knew what him and Kevin did to him it was just a little joke - Nothing more and nothing less as he explained that to his friends just to get a good laugh out of them - which they did as Edd continued to tell them what had happened when they started to laugh.

He knew it was a way to keep them off of his damn back for now as it now became an inside joke between them. Edd still felt love for Kevin but knew that what he thought was right, they were two completely different people; Kevin was athletic, good kid, friendly, good grades and popular. He on the other hand was a trouble maker,a bit of a loner, pessimistic, and into drinking and smoking. If they'd became a couple it would just turn out bad because there were some kids at school who didn't take to kindly to others coming out and were usually or rarely seen; instead hanging out in an area with other gay and lesbian kids until they were finally no one cared even though those remaining few still didn't like seeing them in the cafeteria.

Later on they decided to head back to Matt and Jason's house. They decided to drink a few some more as Jason headed down to their basement to get some of his aunt and uncle's bottles of tequila, and rum. Since he lived with his cousin Matt ever since his parents didn't want him to live with them; it was easy to take bottles of liquor without them noticing.

Jason returned back as he saw Edd and Matt laughing about a joke he had told Edd. Jason handed them bottles of the liquor as Edd told them how he saw and what he's been doing - which wasn't much at all but it was the best he could come up with at the moment.

It was Monday which was not as hard as the last Monday until it was lunch. As Edd, Matt, and Jason headed to the cafeteria they saw it was crowded as usual and that's when each of them saw Kevin who was busy laughing but Edd saw that it seemed he was also flirting with a stupid cheerleader bitch that he loathed entirely. He was curious to know what they were all talking about.

Finally they decided to skip the their lunch for now to see what was so damn fucking funny. They approached them with smirks on their faces as they walked over to the crowd which proved to be somewhat difficult but managed to squeeze in some.

'Well, well, well, What seems to be so damn funny? Hm?" Edd asked in a narcissistic tone. They all looked at Edd who positioned himself next to Kevin; pushing over another member of the cheer squad who landed on her ass on the floor. She got up and slowly got up walking towards her friend.

They all sat quietly watching Edd look at every one of them. Edd smirked as he enjoyed the feeling he got from them. From the corner of his eye he saw his pumpkin shift then slightly opening his mouth to say something.

"We were just laughing at a joke dude, calm down damn." Kevin said to him finally, relieving some of the tension that filled the air in the cafeteria. Matt and Jason looked somewhat unsatisfied at the answer as to did Edd who gave a glare at Kevin as he once again shifted in his seat next to him.

Edd glared at Kevin once more before glaring at the others as if to warn them that it better not be a joke that involved him. He got up from the bench seat and walked away; nodding to Matt and Jason to follow him out of the cafeteria. Kevin wondered what all that shit was about as he looked at Edd leave the cafeteria with his friends, he wondered if it was just him putting on an act in front of everyone to hide what had happened between them.

Only few of his friends secretly knew what had happened to the two of them passing it off as a heat of the moment type of thing. Telling them not to mention it to anyone else or he'd beat the shit out of them or worse which they all complied with. Little by little Kevin started to sound almost like Edd which was weird for him to know that he was sounding like the once polite double dork.

Kevin knew it must have been an act especially since it was out of nowhere and it was the first time he had seen Edd since last week; he hadn't seen him on the weekend either. He noticed that Edd still was somewhat or almost feared in the school. He proved that to Kevin in the hang out spot. Kevin thought if he was going to be able to get through to Edd; to tell him that he wasn't alone anymore or if Edd was going to end up being alone and full of hate.


	11. A Confession

School was over for the day. Since what happened in the cafeteria Kevin couldn't still get his mind to wrap around what Edd had said to all of them. Kevin didn't think Edd would be worried over a joke that wasn't even about him at all. He knew Edd might be more insecure then he had let on in his act in the cafeteria. He walked home alone since he didn't have any practice and his friends were all staying behind to hang out later which Kevin decided not to do telling them a lie saying that he tired - which wasn't as much of a lie as it was true.

He was almost to his house when he heard a buzzing sound from his pocket. He thought it must have been one of his friends texting him but to his surprise it was Edd. Kevin was shocked that Edd would text him even after what had happened. He wondered if he should wait till he got home or answer now.

When he got home, he took out his phone as he read the text that Edd had sent. He was nervous at what it might say but he still had to find out what he said. When he turned on his phone to unlock it he read it, hoping it was something good.

_Edd: What were you and those other fucks laughing about?_

_Kevin: We were just laughing at a damn joke. Chill out._

_Edd: What kind of damn joke?_

_Kevin: Dude, what the hell? Why the fuck are you so insecure? Do you really think we were laughing at you?_

_Edd: I'm not fucking insecure you piece of shit. I just want to know. _

_Kevin: It seems like it to me. Look at the way you acted in the fucking cafeteria today._

_Edd: That doesn't mean shit._

_Kevin: Dude, you're being so damn insecure. What are you so insecure about?_

_Edd: I told you I'm not insecure! Stop assuming I am when I'm not!_

_Kevin: Whatever dude._

Edd knew Kevin was right. He was insecure but not as much as Kevin thought. Edd didn't know how to handle it. Sure he questioned all those fucks in the cafeteria as he intimidated them but for him it was all in fun - fun for who? Him or fun for the masquerade that he'd been pulling off since what had happened? Either way, both of them knew that he was just in a delusional masquerade like state. It was almost like Edd couldn't stop his act that Kevin had seen through, but for bth of them they knew each of them had to play along like puppets as Edd's emotions was the puppeteer. Kevin seemed to noticed that Edd had gotten more paranoid over people asking him about who else of course, Kevin.

Edd didn't know why the fucks questioned him about Kevin. Sure they've known each other a long time but still he thought they should give them a damn break since they could have just asked Pumpkin himself. Edd looked at his phone as he debated whether or not to text back Kevin as he wandered around his room for the past 30 minutes or so. He decided to go downstairs only to find that no one was there as usual. He looked around as each place he looked in was empty and dark. The kitchen; as he walked through it felt the cool air as he saw the discarded letters and post cards from his parents had sent him. Everything was cold to the touch then he started to wander in his mind for awhile as he sat down on the couch.

Sure he kept the house clean and neat like he always had except for his room that was somewhat a mess but he wondered if the desolate house he lived in was a reflection of what he felt inside himself. Edd was cold person to be around but he wanted to feel the warmth of love again; to actually be loved and missed again everyday without coming home to a dead house everyday.

He peaked through the blinds and saw Kevin's shadow on the wall of his room. Edd knew Kevin must have been alone because from the looks of things he saw no one in the house with him or leave the house.

He quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket knowing what he had to do. He had to make it up to Kevin about everything; even if that meant confessing of how he felt on the inside and tell him about how he came to be like this. Edd wished for Kevin to understand since he too was always somewhat alone for being popular but he had to do it.

Edd looked out the window once more before looking at his phone as he began to text Kevin. As soon as he was done, he hit **SEND **and waited for Kevin to respond as he began to pace back and forth around his house nervously; more nervous than anything before in his life.

He was about to pace once again around his living room when he heard his phone buzz on the coffee table as it lit up. He didn't want to rush to it right away but the anticipation and nervousness was killing him inside. He had unlocked his phone seeing that Kevin had indeed replied back to him; this time in a more friendlier mood than he had been in before - which Edd himself could understand because he was being a jackass towards Kevin.

Opening the message he saw his message to Kevin and his response back to Edd. He read both messages again before replying back to Kevin to make sure what he said to Kevin was the complete honest truth which for Edd was unusually hard for him to do but for Kevin, he would, at any cost.

_Edd: I have to tell you something important so pay attention this is the only damn time I'm repeating it. I think I love you._

_Kevin: Somehow I knew this would happen, lol. What made you fall in love with me? I'm not trying to be a dick about it, I just want to know._

_Edd: I had this feeling that I loved you since middle school but everything changed when everyone moved away so I became cold and uncaring because of the way things had changed, especially with my home life and all. I felt like you were the only person who could possibly understand._

_Kevin: If you knew about this before, why didn't you just come out and fucking say it to me instead of putting on an act like you always do? I can see through your act I know you're not really like that._

_Edd: I know I'm not, but what else am I supposed to be? The person I am now is the person I know how to live with for the rest of my life. I just want to feel the warmth and love of a caring person again, to tell me that this isn't who I was meant to be and that I can change for the better._

The texts stopped soon after without receiving another text back. Edd thought if he had told Kevin too much as he continued to wait; checking is phone every few seconds to see if Kevin had sent a text back. Checking his phone drove Edd crazy. _Why the fuck isn't he texting me back? Doesn't he fucking know how important it is?_

After what seemed to be hours he heard is phone buzz. Edd, who was near the window nearly tripped over the footrest placed in front of his father's chair until he was able to regain is balance he almost lost. He unlocked his phone to see that it wasn't Kevin but his friend Jason who had asked him if we wanted to go to the park with Matt and him.

Edd was now pissed. Of all the damn times he's been pissed he'd never been this pissed before, he wanted to break his cellphone by throwing it against the wall or stomping on it with his foot so he wouldn't have to deal with anymore stupid texts from anyone anymore. He tossed it against the wall where the TV was; nearly missing it as he punched the wall. He looked down as he felt tears forming as they made their way to the floor.

_Why doesn't he text me back?_

He began to wonder why he cared so much. It was just a damn confession that took Edd years to admit to himself and Kevin. Edd was wondering if Kevin was telling his friends about his confession. He thought in his head that they were all laughing at him or taunting him; not seeing someone who they were somewhat afraid of but someone who loved another guy; that guy being the most popular guy in school Kevin.

What Edd didn't didn't know was that Kevin was having issues himself, not only did two of his friends come over at a bad time to hang out with him but as he tried to explain to them that they had to leave and he'd hang out another time. Although it took longer to try to get them to leave; nearly close to an hour and 15 minutes, he finally succeeded in doing so; knowing that Edd was still waiting for a reply back which Kevin felt bad about and shouldn't have the back door to let them in. Why they always chose the back door Kevin didn't or couldn't understand? _Why couldn't they use the front door? _He thought as he quickly grabbed his phone to text Edd back.

Kevin knew that thfe last text he had gotten received from Edd was at 3:15 pm now it was close to 4:30pm. He didn't know how he was going to apologize to Edd who he thought was pissed which was true and rightfully so to be pissed. As he unlocked his phone, he once again read the text Edd had sent and was working on a reply back when the knock at the back door came and he had to play host to his two friends.

_Edd: I know I'm not, but what else am I supposed to be? The person I am now is the person I know how to live with for the rest of my life. I just want to feel the warmth and love of a caring person again, to tell me that this isn't who I was meant to be and that I can change for the better._

Kevin quickly sent out a reply back to Edd before making it even worse on both of them and make it uncomfortable for them tomorrow and the weeks,months, hell even years if it was that possible to stay hurt at another person.

_Kevin: Hey, I'm sorry I was texting you back when I had to play damn host to my two friends that came over unexpectedly. I never meant to fucking ignoring you like that and they wouldn't leave until they hung out with me. Anyways look, I read your last text and I know you have honest feelings for me and while I was playing host I realize that I felt the same way about you even though it was hard to admit years back. I do love you, I'm telling you my feelings here for you. I just hope that you forgive me and we can talk about this more._

As soon as he sent the text he felt relieved. It felt like this huge weight was just lifted off of his shoulders and he could move them back. He relaxed a bit trying to gather what he had just sent to Edd.

Edd, was on the couch drinking another beer before his phone buzzed again. He wasn't surprised. He thought it was either Matt or Jason again as he looked at his phone he got from the other side of the room and had placed it next to him. To his amazement, it wasn't neither of those to fuckers, it was Kevin.

He quickly swallowed the drink that filled his mouth and read Kevin's text.

_Kevin: Hey, I'm sorry I was texting you back when I had to play damn host to my two friends that came over unexpectedly. I never meant to fucking ignoring you like that and they wouldn't leave until they hung out with me. Anyways look, I read your last text and I know you have honest feelings for me and while I was playing host I realize that I felt the same way about you even though it was hard to admit years back. I do love you, I'm telling you my feelings here for you. I just hope that you forgive me and we can talk about this more._

Edd couldn't believe it. Kevin felt the same way? It wasn't everyday that a guy would admit his feelings for another guy and have that guy confirm his feelings back. Edd was still in shock by the text. He thought Kevin would ignore him completely. He sent a text back to him telling him that even though he was pissed that it was okay and that shit happens that you can't control.

Over the next few days, they kept their feelings hidden from everyone; continuing how they would normally act but the confirmation that they loved each other. At night after they hung out with their respected friends, they would talk on the phone messing around and even at some points laughing. Both of them felt something neither one had felt in a long time. That feeling was love.

They'd talk for hours on the phone, sometimes they'd ditch their friends just to talk on the phone. The longest they did talk was until 4 am from the time school was over. They also talked about hanging out together but knew it would be risky because no one knew yet but would sneak over to the other's house at night to hang out which would also last for hours.

The phone conversations and sneaking to each other's houses lasted awhile as they continued to talk, sometimes they'd text in class and lunch when it was school. No one knew their secret and that's the way they wanted it for now. Although both of them wished they could walk down the halls or anywhere in the school together, for now though Edd and Kevin were happy with the way things were for now. Both had talked about furthering their relationship but would stop one one of their friends would come up and ask questions - which neither of them were ever prepared for so instead make up a bullshit excuse which luckily for them their friend of the other would buy it and leave them alone.

All of it was a matter of time if they'd be willing to come out instead of hiding in what it seemed like an abyss. For them however, it was only the beginning and they had no worries about it or they'd deal with it when the time came.


	12. The Note

It had been a week since Edd and Kevin confessed their love for each other. Although they didn't talk much in school or even at lunch they knew they were just protecting one another. They continued to act like how they normally did without anyone suspecting a thing, once Edd and his friends had gone into the gym where he knew Kevin's P.E. class was going to be at for the day and they watched silently as they figured out what kind of trouble they wanted to commit; only to get Kevin's attention of course but he wouldn't let Matt or Jason know it.

Once they reached the gym, they sat on the bleachers watching the class pursue on before getting caught then being asked questions. After about 15 minutes of the P.E. class starting, another coach had placed a large steel bin full of basketballs beside them without asking them a word. When the teacher left, Edd looked at Matt who was sitting next to the bin and gave him a quick nod of his head to knock over the bin full of basketballs. The loud crash prompted the P.E. instructor of Kevin's class to look up and look at them. When the class turned around, Kevin was surprised to see Edd and his friends there, although not too surprised that it would be him.

Kevin saw the teacher approach them with a confused yet angry look on his face. As he approached them Kevin noticed that Edd wasn't worried, he knew that Edd must have planned this from the beginning. Why else would he fucking ditch class to come to P.E.? Last time Kevin had checked, Edd wasn't a P.E. type of guy.

After what seemed like a 20 minute lecture, they had walked away from him and his class with Edd taking a final glance at Kevin before turning his attention back on his friends. Kevin was somewhat touched but also confused at why Edd did that in order to see him. Kevin found it hard to focus after that which many took notice but never said anything, although he could just make up an excuse to tell the coach. He knew he had practice after school so he knew the coach would also want to talk to him which bothered Kevin somewhat.

Later in the day, school was just getting out. It had been normal for the rest of school day as usual. Kevin and Edd didn't speak but managed to steal glances at one another as if they were speaking through their minds. Once in awhile they would smile slightly at each other as they passed in the hallway. Edd wouldn't say this to anyone else but he liked the way Kevin would smile at him and how his eyes would look although, he did keep that to himself.

When Edd had gotten home, he went up to his room and got a piece of paper and a pen. He knew what he was going to write and the thought of sending a secret note and place it in Kevin's locker the next day felt exciting to him. He liked the feeling of it sending chills down his spine knowing Kevin would read it. Hopefully no one would as why he was there at all at Kevin's locker which no one really questioned him and if they did he knew how to shut them up.

Edd wasn't quite sure what to say. Normally he'd just be real blunt about what he needed to say but this time was different it was the one person he truly cared about more than anyone else. He didn't know what to write but he wrote on the piece of paper without taking a second glance at it. When he did he saw what he had written on the piece of paper. On the paper it said,

_Meet me at my house after school and then we'll go to the hang out. Don't worry no one will be there._

_ -Edd_

He decided it was good enough and folded it up in his pocket for tomorrow. He wasn't quite sure what Kevin would say or do but he hoped Kevin would at least come anyways. Edd knew it might be a long shot but he knew it would be worth it if Kevin did come to meet him. As the day went he checked his phone to see that he didn't have no texts from anyone which was a surprise to him because he usually had some. He laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling then around his room where everything was put away but somewhat messy with the beer bottles or cans scattered everywhere and some trash which he had never bothered to clean up.

Edd laughed and remembered how much of a neat freak he used to be and how he would label everything. He knew that if his old self saw his room he would have a heart attack and start cleaning up the room and labeling everything as he put it back in his proper place. He remembered one time where Eddy had made a mess in his room; getting his fucking hands on anything he knew he wasn't supposed to and Ed being a dumb ass enough to listen to Eddy.

***Flashback***

"Eddy! Get out of my room immediately! You're making a mess all over my room that i had spent hours organizing." Said Edd who was in a frenzy.

"Chill out Sock head, we're just having some fun. No need to get your panties in a twist damn."

"Eddy is right Edd, besides you are our best friend and you're room has bugs!" Ed told him, not really paying attention.

"Thank you for the kind words Ed but we should really get out of my room." Edd said as he continued to insist they do leave.

"Sheesh Edd, You really know how to kill a good fucking mood." Eddy said to him in a somewhat disappointed tone.

"Language Eddy, and I assure you I did no such thing. I'm just protective over my property." Edd told him.

"Fine, whatever. Let's get out of here Ed, we got another scam to pull off." Eddy called to Ed as he quickly followed.

"Okay Eddy." Ed said to him as he hoisted up Eddy.

Edd took one final glance at his unorganized room before sighing and shutting it as he too followed in another fail attempt to scam the others. He quickly caught up to them in his living room before finally walking over to Eddy's house to hear another 'brilliant' scam.

***End Flashback***

Now since then, they all had lost or never kept in contact. The last thing Edd had heard about Eddy was that he had moved away but had gotten into some trouble at school which resulted in some fights for his scams that would fail. Ed on the other hand, had been doing somewhat good in school, although he wasn't the brightest student in his school but he did manage to make some friends. Of course this is what his parents had heard when last talking to their parents since they still somewhat kept in touch.

To Edd it didn't matter now, the only thing that had mattered to Edd was Kevin who he thought about often when he was alone. He knew that he'd rather spend his time with Kevin than his other friends andhe also knew that Kevin felt the same way but never admitted to his friends, neither have. Edd would've loved having Kevin spend time with him on his birthday but once again, it was just another solo birthday. Matt and Jason had gone out of town to have fun on their own and he didn't really care to much about Lauren since she had become a slut; sleeping with nearly 4 guys in the past weeks.

He didn't care anymore, the only thing he cared about was having a serious relationship with Kevin, no matter what would happen. He wanted to be with Kevin and he would make sure he would, whether willingly or by force.

The next day had came and Edd hurried into the hallway passing the other students; some nearly being knocked over before reaching Kevin's locker. He calmed down his pace to seem like he was in no rush to get to any where as usual. When he got to Kevin's locker finally, he slipped it through the opening and walked away knowing that Kevin would be at his locker after few minutes.

When Kevin reached his locker, he opened and and saw a note waiting for him. He wondered who it was from since nobody had said anything to him and kept it hidden since he knew that it might be private. He made sure no one was looking when he opened the note and read it.

_Meet me at my house after school and then we'll go to the hang out. Don't worry no one will be there._

_-Edd_

He smiled slightly knowing what Edd was planning but kept it face from being surprised but instead showed confusion. He in fact knew that Edd wanted sex and Kevin had to admit that it had been more than a few weeks since their last intimate moment. Kevin was feeling the same way, he wanted Edd the same way Edd wanted him. He never dared tell anyone how he felt about Edd because it would mean that they would be targeted by people who were uncomfortable around gay guys at school but both knew their secret wouldn't last forever.

Kevin had put the note in his pocket unaware that Edd was watching him. When he saw Kevin had put it in his pocket, he smiled slightly as he too continued on his day; thinking about what would happen later that day after school and knowing Kevin was thinking the same thing as he smiled as class started and thought Edd must be smiling in his class as well.


	13. After School Sex and A Beating

As the day continued, Kevin wondered what Edd was thinking and what he was planning on doing. He knew that Edd wanted sex - that was obvious from his stand point but to know what he wanted made it seem exciting and suspenseful. He couldn't concentrate on any of his classes or even at practice which caused some issues between him and his teammates, even the coach who was usually patient and proud of him grew in frustration with him. His face scowled as Kevin missed the football more than several times and had even missed plays that his team had gone over just few minutes before; which caused his coach to grow even more in frustration as he watched Kevin blindly miss his chances to pass the ball over to another teammate.

When Kevin missed the pass again; over 5 times, the coach had gotten onto the field and questioned Kevin as his voiced gotten louder. Kevin felt as if his own dad was yelling at him for breaking something like a window. When the coach was finished, he had benched Kevin for the rest of the class as he watched his teammates practice and going over strategies for the upcoming game. The coach, knew he'd have to tell Kevin not to show up at the game if he was performing at a mediocre level which was far below his and the coach's standards.

After practice, the coach had called Kevin into his office to discuss what his problem was but Kevin's mind was elsewhere; mainly on Edd and his plans for them. He didn't give a fuck what the coach was telling and the coach could tell, only when the coach banged on the wall knocking Kevin out from his trance did he hear his coach say that any more fuck ups would result in Kevin being suspended from future games until further notice.

Kevin responded slightly but not enough for him to be worried. Both him and the coach knew that Kevin was his best football player on the team and without him, the team would lose instantly because only he knew how to trick the other players and get them confused in a way that they'd fuck up their plays. All in all, Kevin was unpredictable but not to unpredictable to where he himself didn't know what'd he do. Kevin didn't have nothing to worry about and the coach knew that his threats were bullshit so it was no surprise when the coach took leniency on Kevin because of that fact.

When the coach was finished with his bullshit threats he took his phone out of his pocket, as he unlocked it, he realized he had 3 unread texts from Edd. When he read them he could tell Edd was a little more than irritated and he knew that for a fact. He didn't like to admit but he liked it when Edd would get a little pissed at him. He found it sexy because he had never really seen Edd get pissed before he came back to Peach Creek.

When he texted Edd back he explained to him the shit that happened at practice and how the coach called him in with a bullshit threat that he knew the coacj wouldn't follow through with any time soon so Edd didn't have to worry. When Edd replied back, Kevin knew that everything was good between them as Edd told him that he was at the hang out and to just go there.

30 minutes passed before Kevin reached the hang out to see that it was dark. He looked around to see that it looked like no one was even in there until he heard noises coming from behind them. Kevin then felt a sudden rush as he landed on the couch on his back. Shocked he looked around only for his mouth to be engulfed by another mouth. It took him few minutes to realize that it was Edd as soon as he recognized the scent he carried with him and the taste of his mouth as it tangled with his.

Slowly, Edd teased Kevin's tongue; sucking on his tongue before letting his tongue tickle his as it slowly crept down his. He then proceeded to twist and roll it around as Kevin moaned and welcomed the sudden intrusion that Edd had laid upon the inside of his mouth. Kevin wrapped his arms around Edd's waist not wanting him to get up to remove his tongue to stop the bliss that Kevin was feeling. With their tongues intertwined with each other, Kevin placed Edd on the couch as he slowly undid his belt and pants. Edd had moaned when he felt the cool air rush below him as Kevin slid both his boxers and pants down; tossing them carelessly onto the floor.

Kevin started to massage Edd's dick as he moaned even more by the touch of Kevin's touch. He wanted to embrace every moment of his touch as Kevin started to rub his dick then his balls as Edd moaned even more not wanting to stop. He wanted to please Kevin as well but Kevin wouldn't let him just yet. Kevin left trails of kisses from Edd's mouth all the way to his lower stomach as Edd tilted his head back by the gentleness that Kevin was showing him that left goosebumps.

Suddenly, Edd yearned for more of Kevin's kisses but could barely make them audible enough for him to hear but Kevin knew all to well what Edd wanted, he wanted to tease Edd some more as he licked Edd's stomach then down to his dick making Edd gasp at the sudden surprise that Kevin had attacked him with. Using his tongue, Kevin wrapped his tongue around Edd's dick; engulfing it into his mouth as Edd moaned in the pleasure not being able to speak.

After few moments Kevin took his hand and started to massage Edd's balls; caressing them gently as Edd moaned louder almost saying Kevin's name in the process. He pushed Kevin's head further as he felt the warmth of his mouth continue to engulf him with no objection. After few minutes of that, Edd decided it was time to pleasure Kevin as he took off Kevin's shirt then kissing him from his neck to his lower stomach caressing every part of his well toned out body making Kevin moan slightly at the touch as Edd continued to explore his body; this time using his tongue which went slowly as he continued to explore every inch; not letting any part of his body be unexplored.

They had spent hours exploring each other's bodies as they could feel the heat between them sweating in the process which made them want each other more than before. Exploring had soon lost it's interest and they decided to kiss and let their tongues do the talking for them as they felt each other's taste of each other's and their own mixing together in one taste. They had been lying on the couch for hours cuddling and kissing each other but also rubbing their dicks together that made them shiver every time they had reached the tip. Soon Edd couldn't control himself as he cummed all over Kevin's legs as he watched his cum drip down from his leg.

Kevin didn't know what to do until he kissed Edd rougher as to say 'you're mine and I'm yours' which made them moan into each other's mouths before Edd started to rub Kevin to get him to relax a bit and as soon as Kevin did, he had came on Edd's chest and stomach as they embraced each other again mixing their cum on their bodies together; neither of them wanting it to end.

What they didn't know was that Edd's two dumb ass friends decided to hang out at the same place they were at when they had heard noises coming from inside. When they went to see what it was, their eyes widened when they saw Edd and Kevin kissing and having sex with each other not noticing them at all. Matt and Jason continued to watch before realizing that their once so called 'bad ass leader' was nothing more than a faggot in their eyes now. Worst of all, they'd knew that if they had told it'd ruin both Kevin and Edd's reputations since they knew no one wanted to be around two gay lovers. When Matt made a noise on purpose, it had caught the attention of Kevin and Edd who had quickly looked up to seem then standing in the door way.

They were all speechless as they each started at one another not knowing what to say to them. Jason then started to laugh at them as he now looked at Edd with fucking disgust and hatred in his eyes.

" Well, well, well.. Look at what we got here, a couple of faggots expressing their love for one another." Matt said mockingly.

" What the fuck are you guys doing here?" Edd asked them.

They didn't respond for few mintes before Edd asked them again, this time geeting irritated by the fact that he didn't get no answers. He looked around as he noticed that Jason has his phone out and noticed that a red light was flashing. He recognized it as Jason recording this whole confrontation and Kevin soon spotted it knowing that their intimate moment was possibly recorded as well.

After few moments Matt smirked at them knowing that Edd no longer had power over them, not as long as they had the video of him and Kevin having sex on Jason's phone which was still recording.

" I'm sorry but we don't answer to faggots which you have now become one." Jason said as he continued to record with his phone.

Both Kevin and Edd knew they'd have to get the phone and erase it but that proved easier said than done. Without any warning, Matt had punched Edd in the face as Jason took aim for Kevin who dodged the first punch but was unable to dodge the second one to his stomach. Matt and Jason soon began to punish Kevin and Edd as they started to savagely punch, kick and once in awhile stomp on them causing both of them to scream out in pain.

After what seemed to be years the beating stopped as Matt and Jason walked out leaving Kevin and Edd all bloodied with broken bones as neither of them were able to move. They laid there as their bodies slowly took in th pain that they had endured at the hands of Edd's former friends.

It was hours before either one could move and when they did, it felt like hell. Kevin knew he has suffered broken ribs from when Matt stomped on them and Edd knew he had suffered broken bones as well. They decided to slowly make their way to a near by hospital where they could get looked at. When they got up, they knew they had to walk gingerly as each step caused pain for both of them but they were also glad that they had each other for support along the way.

Kevin and Edd were slowly walking before they had made it to the hospital. They walked in and were greeted by a doctor who rushed them in immediately as he preformed CAT Scans on both of them only to conclude that they had indeed suffered from broken bones but they were all right with no internal bleeding. The only other thing they had was bruising which would heal in few weeks.

With neither of their parents there, the doctor decided it'd be best for them to stay few weeks at the hospital to ensure that they were healing properly. When Edd refused Kevin looked at him knowing that it was the best thing to do for now. Knowing that Edd had anger in his heart once more, Kevin could tell that Edd was now back to distrusting people. Kevin soon felt the same way as he laid there with his fist clenched up as his palms stung from the nails that had dug their way in.

All they could for now was wait to be healed up and then get their revenge; hoping that no one would look at them differently without being out casted for loving another guy at school. Soon, both had closed their eyes as they drifted off to sleep knowing what would soon take place after.


	14. Their Secret Unraveled

After spending more than three days in the hospital, Kevin and Edd were discharged to go home but were advised to stay home and continue to rest. The doctor also told them that if thy had any problems to come back and get more tests if necessary. They both carefully got up from their respected beds and stood up. Careful not to rush any type of movement, they took few steps before knowing that they would be okay enough to walk home. As soon as the nurse had given them their papers, they headed out of the hospital still careful of how they should turn their bodies.

They both decided that they should just stay at one house to avoid stress that it would have on their bodies if they had to walk back and forth from each of their houses. They decided on Kevin's house because his house didn't have as much stairs and was more easier to walk around in than Edd's house. Kevin unlocked his house to find that it was still empty as always except he had Edd with him and it was a nice feeling.

They both carefully went up to Kevin's room to rest. Neither of them felt like eating or even drinking anything. Instead they took the doctor's advice and began to rest which was easier because they were both still tired.

Neither one knew what would happen when they would return to school, they hoped nothing would to them in a more serious matter because although they could defend themselves easily, they were still too weak to even defend themselves if they did get into fights with some people at school, after all it was bound to happen sooner or later so both of them had to watch their backs when they had to go to their different classes which only made it harder for them not to worry about the other. They began to talk about where they would meet and where to sit in the cafeteria also to text one another if any trouble was about to start with some other students.

For now, they rested because they knew it was going to be hell just walking to school and around campus already injured so any chance of them defending themselves easily just got fucking blown up my Matt and Jason who probably already fucking told the whole entire school that him and Kevin loved each other and that they were gay. Both wondered how many people would actually be on their side and defend their love while they also thought about the mass majority of the people who were homophobic at the thought of actually talking to a gay person much less the once popular Kevin and Edd who wasn't much of a bad ass as the other seemed to make him out to be.

For now, they continued to rest as both of their hearts were beating fast at the thought of something happening to them and the other was unable to reach the other in time. The fear was unbearable as they held each other close for comfort until they fell asleep. After few minutes of feeling contempt they began to squirm around as they were soothed back to calm state which was how they remained for the entire night.

As the sun began to rise up, both of them knew they had to wake up early enough for them to be at school first in order to avoid the other students. Quickly but carefully, they took their showers and got dressed with the help of the other's help. They hurried down stairs with each trying not to bump into anything or even strain anything. They decided to take Edd's dad's spare car since no cars were available for Kevin to use and he couldn't quite use his motorcycle yet and would be hard to maneuver. When Edd started up the car they made great timing as hardly any cars were on the road and they had plenty of time but drove fast in order to make that time be in more use.

When they reached their school they were lucky enough to be one of the first people there with the exceptions of some of the teachers who were preparing for the day's lesson. They thought all was safe until they had reached their lockers. On their lockers were words written in spray paint were 'Faggot', 'Queer', Fairy, and 'Princess'. On Kevin's locker it had also took some hits as his locker read 'Gay lover', 'Burn in hell Queer', 'Fag', and 'Dick sucker'. All in all, they both knew that the school knew about and had even posted pictures of their romantic night around school which the janitor was working on taking them down.

It had been few hours before the other students started to arrive. When they saw some of the pictures still on the walls, they whispered silently to each other as some even avoided Kevin and Edd even to go so far as not being their friend or not talk to them. Some of the students didn't seem to care but the majority of them looked disgusted as they saw Edd and Kevin kissing in the picture.

A couple of students even threw up in the bathrooms while some threw up right than and there on the floor. Some started to stare at them as if they were dis formed creatures or had some kind of contagious disease. Most of the students took their own measures to avoid them; walking around them and flinching when they would come into close contact with Kevin or Edd. Some even requested to have different classes away from them but the school had refused as the students just ignored them both hoping that they would just go back to where ever the fuck they came from.

The day went on and it wasn't getting any better. Through out it they suffered from verbal abuse and had almost gotten into fights with some students when Kevin bumped into one of them on accident when he tried to pass through the hallway. Luckily for Kevin, a teacher saw this and immediately stopped the fight from going in farther. When it was lunch,non of the students had welcomed them with open arms. When trying to sit at a table they were given stares and disgusted looks once more. Finally they decided to eat outside hoping that no one would follow or even question them.

When they walked outside, they saw that only few students were out there eating which made Kevin and Edd glad. They picked a spot underneath a tree and ate their lunches quietly with only few minor aches they had suffered from days before. Suddenly it had gotten dark and as Edd and Kevin looked up, both saw some of the football players standing their grinning at them.

One of them forcefully stepped onto their lunches and two others grabbed them up as they headed to a near by bathroom where one of them locked it. The football players approached them with the same grin and started to punch them in the already bruised faces as they kicked them shoving them into a stall close to them. One tossed Kevin onto the ground as his back collided with the wall.

When Edd tried to help, he was stopped by the others as they banged his head against the wall, taking turns spitting on him with disgust. One of them even spat into Edd and Kevin's mouths as they laid helplessly; not knowing how to defend themselves.

When the football players were done, they had left their victims in bloody states as Kevin and Edd were barely conscious. It had been few hours before anyone had came and found them; once again landing both in the hospital. Where all the noises they could hear were beeping and doctors talking. The doctors look concerned, at least from Kevin and Edd's point.

After once again spending few days in the hospital, Matt and Jason released the recording he had took of Edd and Kevin and sent it to everyone at school. With everyone seeing their intimate moment, the students quickly fell into disgust with some barely able to look at the video while others watched and laughed. When Kevin and Edd came in, they had saw the video playing and also the fight with others cheering them on while some of the students couldn't stand the brutal beatings that were given to Edd and Kevin.

When everyone looked at them both, they were called 'Faggot', 'Queer' 'Homo' 'Fairy' ect. Kevin scowled in irritation as Edd looked like he was going to get into a huge brawl with anyone who called them those names. The teachers quickly stepped in as the crowd of students were cheering on for a fight while others tried to stop the majority of them from fighting.

The teachers once again tried again to take control as some were forced to drag students out and suspend them. As soon as the crowd had dispersed, the principal had sent them home and was asked not to return until they had felt safe and comfortable enough to do so. With injuries becoming to unbearable to withstand they walked to the car only to see that it had been vandalized with the same names that was written on their lockers as well as said to them.

"Fuck it! Fuck this stupid piece of shit school, fuck the ass holes in the school!" Edd finally screamed out as he kicked and punched the car but not enough for it to be damaged bad.

" Edd, calm down,they're ass holes and they're not going to accept us as being gay any time soon." Kevin said to Edd as he hugged him hoping that the hug would calm him down. Fortunately for Kevin it did and they drove away from the school not returning to it.

Kevin knew Edd wanted revenge and he did too but at the end it wasn't worth it at all. Both knew that their revenge would come soon enough for them as they still hadn't returned, instead they decided to live with each other and get jobs with both disclosing their sexual orientations. Life for them was better in the recent months since moving in and nothing was going to change that.


	15. Epilogue

In the recent months, Kevin and Edd had never returned to the school even though they were welcomed in any time to return, which they had declined their offer.

Matt and Jason were arrested and charged with battery and assulted as well as charged with a hate crime. They were now spending more than 5 years in prison and were charged as adults.

The school was sued for damages and the courts awarded Edd and Kevin half a million dollars in punitive damages.

The foot ball players who attacked Kevin and Edd were also charged with assault and battery and each of them spent 3 years in prison with all of them being on probation.

Each teenager were not allowed anywhere near Kevin or Edd or contact them in any way. Their parents were ordered to pay the money to Edd and Kevin within 30 days or face jail time.

Kevin and Edd moved to a different location where they were accepted into college and granted free 1 year tuition for both and were living together.

Edd had gone back to his old self and dressed like he used to but still keeping his current style.

Kevin played college football and won MVP and continues to play.

They hadn't received any threats or beatings from anyone since telling others of their sexual orientation.

They had been welcomed in their new location and even made some friends along the way.

In the coming years, they decided to adopt a baby girl and boy and were accepted within few months.

All four of them were living peacefully and starting their new family.


End file.
